The present invention relates to a joint formed by splicing two spun yarn ends.
As the conventional knot of a spun yarn, there can be mentioned knot represented by fisherman's knots and weaver's knots, and knots formed by using a paste. The knots of the former type are formed by bending spun yarns in various manners, and any change of twists is not considered. In these knots, the yarns are clamped to each other by the yarns per se to fix the knot, and the binding strength is determined by the strength of this clamping, the size of the yarn ends projecting outwardly from the knot and the inherent strength of the yarn. Accordingly, a delicate adjustment is necessary for obtaining a desirable binding strength. The size of the knot is about 3 times the size of the spun yarn. Furthermore, at the winding step, a certain time is required for one rotation of a mechanical knotter bill. In knots of the latter type, spun yarn ends are arranged in parallel and bonded together by a paste, and therefore, any change of twists need not be taken into account. In the knot of this type, the yarn ends are secured to each other by using a quick-dry paste, and it is an important condition how fast the paste is dries at the winding step.